1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to therapeutic compositions and methods for treating tumors and cancer.
2. Description of the Background Art
Therapy of the neoplastic diseases has largely involved the use of chemotherapeutic agents, radiation, and surgery. However, results with these measures, while beneficial in some tumors, has had only marginal effects in many patients and little or no effect in many others, while demonstrating unacceptable toxicity. Hence, there has been a quest for newer modalities to treat neoplastic diseases.
Erythrocytes from patients with sickle cell anemia contain a high percentage of SS hemoglobin which under conditions of deoxygenation aggregate followed by the growth and alignment of fibers transforming the cell into a classic sickle shape. Retardation of the transit time of sickled erythrocytes results in vaso-occlusion. SS red blood cells have an adherent surface and attach more readily than normal cells to monolayers of cultured tumor endothelial cells. Reticulocytes from patients with SS disease have on their surface the integrin complex α4β1 which binds to both fibronectin and VCAM-1, a molecule expressed on the surface of tumor endothelial cells particularly after activation by inflammatory cytokines such as TNF, interleukins and lipid-mediated agonists (prostacyclins). Activated tumor endothelial cells are typically procoagulant. Similar molecules are upregulated on the neovasculature of tumors. In addition, upregulation of the adhesive and hemostatic properties of tumor endothelial cells are induced by viruses, such as herpes virus and Sendai virus. Sickled erythrocytes lack structural malleability and aggregate in the small tortuous microvasculature and sinusoids of tumors. In addition, the relative hypoxemia of the interior of tumors induces aggregation of sickled erythrocytes in tumor microvasculature. Hence, sickled erythrocytes with their proclivity to aggregate and bind to the tumor endothelium are ideal carriers of therapeutic genes to tumor cells.